This invention relates to novel polyurethane compositions which can be used in forming composite rubber-polyurethane articles with a variety of hydrocarbon rubbers, neoprene, polyurethanes, and other elastomers.
A commonplace situation where one type of elastomer is laminated to another is the application of white sidewalls to automobile tires. Other possible applications include, for example, manufacture of multilayer hoses, industrial belts, covered rolls, and all manner of inflatable articles. The outermost elastomeric layer normally is required to have good mechanical properties, light and weather stability, and frequently also stain resistance. Thus, for example, white tire sidewalls should not be easily stained by contact with another tire or with a curb and should resist light and weather degradation at least to the same extent as the main body of the tire. Various means of achieving this goal have been proposed and put into practice in the past with varying degrees of success. There is, however, a continuing need for further improvement.